No me arrepiento
by LOYDA ASTRID
Summary: Reto para el foro "El destino de una estrella." ** Ella solo quiso por una vez tenerlo, siendo capaz de todo por su amor. Pero todos sabemos que el amor nos lleva a cometer locuras, que no siempre pueden remediarse.


_Holis!! Acá vuelvo con un nuevo One-short para el Topic de "Retos" del Foro "El Destino de una Estrella"_

_Nuevamente me toco escribir de Yaten, así que díganme si voy mejorando con el carácter de esta estrella tan complicada o si voy para atrás, jiji_

_La canción en la que me base para escribir este fic fue Chocolate de Snow Patrol._

_Temporalmente transcurre dentro de la temporada Star, antes de que las Star Light encuentren a su princesa, pero luego de que sepan la identidad de las Senshis._

_Lo que esta escrito con cursiva son los recuerdos de Luna._

_Creo que eso es todo lo que me queda por aclarar así que sin más las dejo con la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

**No me Arrepiento**

Observo la puerta frente a nosotras, Serena acaba de golpear y yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que nadie atienda.

_ No creo que sea buena idea – suspiro mientras levanto la vista hacia ella, que me sostiene en brazos.

_ Debes hablar con él, merece una explicación - sonríe tratando de infundirme ánimos.

Sé que es cierto, Yaten merece una explicación y unas disculpas, pero ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Qué le diré? Por mas vueltas que les de en mi cabeza, no encuentro las respuestas.

La puerta se abre revelando la cara confundida de Taiki.

_ Seiya no esta.

_ Taiki, es a ti a quien vine a buscar – Serena me deja en el suelo y lo arrastra fuera del departamento.

Oigo la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas, pero mi atención esta dirigida hacia otro lugar, uno que se me hace más imponente, más importante y demasiado aterrador.

Paso saliva con pesadez, mientras se abre en mí un nuevo debate: ¿golpeo o huyo tan rápido como mis patas me lo permiten?

Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión la puerta frente a mi se abre, revelando el majestuoso cuerpo de Yaten.

_ Necesitamos hablar – susurro armándome de todo el valor que pude reunir, valor que se evaporo al ver los ojos del peliplateado.

_ No tenemos nada de que hablar – responde con rabia contenida, desviando su vista y entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

Logro escabullirse dentro antes de que él cierre la puerta por completo.

Esta al tanto que estoy aquí, que logre entrar y aun así actúa como si no lo supiera.

Me ignora, y sé que tiene razón para estar enfadado.

¿Es un crimen acaso? ¿Lo que hice es imperdonable? ¿Jamás volverá a hablarme? ¿A mirarme con tiernos ojos?

Duele. Duele que me ignore, duele tanto, porque todo lo que hice fue él, por esto que siento por él.

_Flash Back_

__ No estés triste Luna – me dijo Serena al verme suspirar contra el cristal – Te daré un regalo de cumpleaños que no olvidaras. Podrás ser humana._

_Mis ojos se iluminaron con aquella declaración, ¡podría ser humana!_

__ Solo será un día, es todo lo que puedo hacer, pero espero que sirva para hacerte feliz._

_Asentí__ incapaz de decir una sola palabra coherente. _

_Ella tomo el Cristal de Plata entre sus manos y este emitió un destello que me cegó._

_Cuando me desperté era de día. Fregué mis ojos con pesadez, me sentía extraña._

__ Buenos días – Serena sonreía – eres hermosa, pero debes ponerte algo de ropa._

_Me observe con detenimiento, era humana, tenia piernas largas, y dos hermosas manos con cinco dedos._

_La risa de Serena me devolvió a la realidad, he hizo que un rubor inundara mis mejillas mientras me daba cuenta de un detalle importante ¡estaba desnuda!_

_Me cubrí como pude, mientras miraba con furia a Serena._

__ En lugar de burlarte de mi deberías prestarme algo de ropa._

_O__bserve con detenimiento la figura en el espejo, una joven de largos cabellos violetas que llegan casi hasta la cintura y ojos celestes más oscuros que los de Serena. Con un vestido azul claro, y unas sandalias sin taco haciendo juego. _

_Esa era yo por ahora. Por un día._

_Día__ que aprovecharía al máximo con la única persona con la que quería estar en ese momento._

__ Llámalo – Serena me sonrió mientras me entregaba el teléfono._

_Mis dedos, quizás por que nunca los he usado o por la emoción del momento, se vuelven torpes, incapaces de marcar el numero correcto._

_Ella volvió a sonreírme, hay tanta ternura en su mirada que no pude enfadarme cuando me quitó el aparato y marcó._

_El tono de llamado inundó mis oídos cuando Serena me devolvió el teléfono. La miré nerviosa, ansiosa, y una pregunta se instala en mi mente, mientras el horror se adueña de mis facciones, ¿Qué excusa inventare para que él acepte salir conmigo?_

_Oí su voz antes de que tener tiempo a colgar. _

_Su nombre escapó de mis labios sin que me diera cuenta._

__ Si ¿Quién habla? - Sonó impaciente._

__ Yo… _

__ No estamos dando entrevistas hoy._

_Supe que iba a colgar, y no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad._

__ Tengo información de tu princesa._

_Eso fue todo lo que pude decir, y se que estuvo mal, porque era una gran mentira._

_Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo, y me arrepentí, no debí mentir, esta mal hacerlo, aunque sea por una buena causa._

__ Hable – su voz imponente me trajo de nuevo a la realidad._

_Quizás__ estuve mal, pero era la única manera de verlo, que no crea que soy solo una fan mas y se escabulla. _

_En el parque donde lo cite, espero. ¿Vendrá? Tiene que venir, es su princesa de quien estamos hablando, la única mujer que le interesa, por aquella que haría cualquier cosa. _

_Una punzada de culpa apareció en mi pecho._

_Lo ví caminar a lo lejos, con su cabello siendo movido por el viento, como si fuera un ángel. Mi corazón martilló contra mi pecho con tal fuerza que creí se escaparía de mi._

_Agité la mano para que me reconozca, se acercó. Al estar frente a mi sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, quitándome cualquier pensamiento coherente._

__ ¿Y bien? - El brillo de su mirada me advirtió que esperaba la tan ansiada noticia._

__ Primero tendrás que pasar todo el día conmigo – dije colgándome de su brazo._

_¿Era cruel? Quizás, pero solo tenía un día a su lado, solo un día._

_Después de un largo debate finalmente aceptó, y yo __sonreí agradecida._

_Fin Flash Back_

Fue el día más hermoso de mi vida. Perfecto.

Como solo su compañía pudo hacerlo.

Pero todo lo que empieza tiene un final, y como dice el refrán "lo que mal empieza mal acaba".

_Flash Back_

__ La pase muy bien hoy – susurre con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. _

_Esa sensación era rara, todo lo que experimentaba en este cuerpo humano era raro para mí._

__ Yo __también – respondió deslumbrándome con su sonrisa._

_Tropecé__ con algo a causa de divagar en otro mundo. Y cuando me prepare para el impacto cerrando fuertemente los ojos, simplemente no llego, en lugar de eso sentí una calidez enorme, unos brazos rodearme e impedir que cayera._

_Abrí__ los ojos con el corazón a punto de estallar, porque yo sabía quien había detenido mi caída._

_Los ojos de Yaten me miraban intensamente, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. _

_Temblé__._

_Porque deseaba que me besara, y parecía que él iba a cumplirme ese ultimo deseo._

_Pero no conté con que Mina decidiera ir al parque ese día. _

_Ella ama a Yaten, nunca fue un secreto, como tampoco son un secreto sus excesivos celos. Y al ver al peliplateado con otra mujer era natural que se acercara enfadada._

_La mire atónita mientras gritaba cosas que no logre comprender. _

_Cuando su mirada enfada se transformo en una confusa, sude frío, me estaba reconociendo. Serena era la única que sabia de mi transformación a humana, y yo le pedí que guardara el secreto a las demás._

__ Luna lo siento tanto, es que creí que Yaten estaba con otra chica y…_

__ ¿Luna? – La interrupción de Yaten y su mirada primero confusa y luego enfurecida me dijeron que mi "hermoso día" había acabado - ¿la gata Luna?_

__ ¿Qué otra Luna conoces Yaten? ¿Te sientes mal? – respondió Mina tratando de poner una mano en su frente, pero él esquivo ese gesto y se fue._

_Fin Flash Back_

Sin decir nada. Sin gritar. Solo se fue.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio, ¿En que momento empezó a llover? Es como si el clima reflejara mi propia tristeza, y la de él.

_ Quiero que te vayas.

Su voz me trae de vuelta al presente, donde él no desea verme, donde él aborrece aquel día que yo atesorare con cariño por una eternidad.

_ Déjame explicarte…

_ ¡¡¿¿Explicarme que??!! – Gritó fuera de si – ¿quieres explicarme como te burlaste de mí todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo te reíste a mis espaldas? ¿Cuánto te divirtió engañarme así? ¿Es eso lo que quieres explicarme? – lo ultimo fue dicho casi en un susurro.

Sentado en la cama, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Fue una imagen devastadora para mí, no puedo contener las lágrimas.

Yo sabia que esto no seria fácil, pero no creí que esto lo lastimaría de esta manera.

_ Yo solo quería un día normal… contigo – respondí con dificultad, tratando de acallar los sollozos provenientes de mí pecho – quería un día, Yaten, para experimentar…

_ Así que fui un experimento para ti –una amarga sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

Cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Era inútil. Todo lo que dijera seria inútil. Él no quería escucharme, y yo no deseaba darle una explicación.

_ ¡Habla! – Me exigió – di la verdad por una vez en tu vida, di que no te arrepientes de mentirme, de engañarme tan vilmente. Dime que disfrutaste cada segundo de tu mentira…

_ Ya basta – lo interrumpí.

No deseo engañarle nuevamente. Mentiría diciéndole que lamento lo ocurrido ese día, el mas importante de toda mi vida, por que ese recuerdo lo guardare para siempre en mi corazón, porque no puedo decir que me arrepentiré de haberle mentido, porque gracias a esa mentira logre un día a su lado. Porque gracias a esa mentira él sabe que puede sentir algo por alguien mas que su princesa. Porque gracias a esa mentira logre que sus ojos, por un instante me mirara como mujer.

_ Tu no sabes nada – susurre – yo nunca quise lastimarte.

_ Vete.

Camine con lentitud hacia la puerta.

_ Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por el daño que te he hecho, porque yo te amo, Yaten.

Tras confesar aquello, corrí tan rápido como pude, alejándome de aquel que considere un gran amor en mi vida, y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido me pregunte ¿Si hubiera dicho la verdad como habría sido todo?

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Gracias por leer, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas._

_Espero que haya sido como querias Asha._

_Besos a todas y gracias de nuevo por leer._

_*-*LOYDA ASTRID*-*_


End file.
